dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 3: Chinese Gorgonopsid
A fisherman on vacation in China gets a bite. “Hey, how’d this Easter Egg get onto my pole? Oh, well, I’ll just throw it away for some kiddies to find.” He did so, and the egg broke open inside a fire. Suddenly, a red light appears, shining out into an Inostrancevia. The Inostrancevia roared and the fisherman yelled “Aaah! It’s some kind of dragon!” He flicked his pole like a whip, and the Inostrancevia went away. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Link was playing with Morto and Lati when the Holder went off. He climbed out and headed to the lab. When he got there, he asked “Where is it this time?” “China.” Dr. Cockroach said. They all then transported. When they got there, Susan saw something in the ground. “The Fire Stone! Mine!” Then they saw some men running with spears. “What’s going on?” “Some dragon’s appeared and we’re going to chase it off before somebody gets hurt.” “What did it look like?” Dr. Cockroach asked, to see if it was perhaps the creature. “It’s got these huge saber teeth, and it’s really big!” “Hmmm, not the best description, but the teeth narrow it down to only a few things.” “You know what? I remember you. You’re those monsters that took on that Ammonite in Modesto about a week ago.” “Yep, that’s us. And in fact…” The others backed away, as they could see all the warning signs to a lot of Missing Link Boasting. “…The Ammonite is right here.” Link finished as he showed them Morto’s card. “Hey, are you here to deal with the dragon too?” “Yeah, but we’re going to need a better description. What did it look like specifically?” “Just like that!” They turned around to see a creature smash right through a truck and charge. After they all dodged, Dr. Cockroach said “It’s an Inostrancevia!” “I-know-whata?” The man said. “Never mind. Link!” “On it! Monster Slash! Wash them away Mortoniceras!” The summoning sequence is shown, and Morto popped out to battle. “It is that Ammonite!” “Morto, attack!” The Inostrancevia was faster, and knocked Morto over, then blasted him with a stream of fire. “The second most powerful Fire Super Move Card, Crimson Flame!” The Inostrancevia then knocked Morto away. Morto, however, came back and rammed the Inostrancevia, knocking it back. “Tragedy of the Sphere!” The sphere hit the Inostrancevia, and it collapsed, and turned back into a card, defeated. “That was fast.” Link said in surprise. “It’s cause of type advantages. Everyone knows Water puts out Fire.” “Here, Susan, you found the Stone, you get the cards.” “Susan!” A familiar voice said. It was Derek. “Uh oh. Uh, you got a storm shelter anywhere near here, cause we’re probably gonna need one.” “Uhhh.” “I was on vacation, and I couldn’t help seeing the battle. Interview?” Susan didn’t answer, just summoned the Inostrancevia, without a sequence. “Sic ‘em.” Derek screamed shrilly, and ran for his life. Later, after Team Monster had had some fun watching Derek get treed, Susan recalled the Inostrancevia, which she named Panther, and they went home. Current Team Lati-6 Panther-3 Morto-2